Draco and Hermoine: Love At Last
by cas.sunshine
Summary: Just read the damn Thing XD and its rated M for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermoine: Love At Last

Chapter One: Hatred Fades.

(Hermoine's view)

**(A/N) I'm a little new to this, I have no beta and the story is a little jumpy, sorry, I don't write a lot**

Oh, he looked quite nice yesterday…..what the hell was that! Malfoy, really! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to HATE him. I do hate him!

"Hermoine?" I hear Rom call from the common room. I should probably go see what he wants, but he calls me so much! I think he fancies me. There are pros and cons to this but one of the cons is that I don't fancy him, and that poses a slight problem..

"Yes, Ron?" I reply.

"Erm…can I uhm, use your Charms notes..Please 'Moine?" Oh finally it's not something stupid.

Ron, he has to start doing his work on his own, he's not going to go anywhere in school if he doesn't start paying attention in class! I wonder is Draco pays attention in class…MALFOY. His name is Malfoy! We are not on a first name basis, nor will we ever be!

"HERMOINE, I NEED THE DAMN NOTES!" Ron yells. Oh, I forgot to bring them to him.

"Honestly, Ron, can't you be a little more patient? I need them back soon, I'm not done with the stupid essay either."

"The famous Hermoine Granger hasn't finished an assignment early? Wow, are you sick or something," he teases.

"Shove it Ron, I've been a bit distracted!" I retort.

Yes, I've been distracted, thinking of him when I shouldn't be, I mean he's a future Death Eater for God's sake! Why is he so goddamn attractive…I want everything from him….OH I NEED THIS TO STOP!

"Well, if that's all, Ron, I really must get back up to my dormitory. Call me when you're done." I say to Ron as I walk back up the steps.

I wonder where Ginny is? It's almost time for breakfast, She's probably a;ready down there. I wonder if Malfoy is there…

~DMHG~

(Draco's View)

She looked especially pretty yesterday…Wait, Granger? Mudblood, am I saying Hermoine Fucking Granger looked good? Absurd. I need to go to breakfast. Will I see her there? Who cartes if I do, she is a mudblood and she is not a supporter of the Dark Lord, Father would not approve. She hates me, and I hate her as well.

"Draco, let's go to breakfast." Says Blaise.

"Fuck! Blaise we have to be down there now!" I yell at him. That bafoon.

~DMHG~

We sit at our normal seats at the Slytherin table, everyone knows not to sit there. I can't stop myself from looking for Hermoine, though. Wait. Since when do I call her by her first name? I'm losing it for sure….

Oh, time to go to class already? OK, oh, the next class is with HER…Potions. I heard that we get sorted into pairs by ability. Me with her? I hope not. Oh, who am I fooling? I hope it's her!

~DMHG~

(Hermoine's view)

It's routine to walk to class with Harry and Ron, It's comfortable. They're my best mates. Which is why I'm scared for potions. We are being paired by ability and they are not at my level. Malfoy and I will be together with my luck.

Oh, look here, we are together. Damnit. His eyes are always on me. Not on my face some of the time too! Shit, shit, shit! It's hard to look him in the eyes….those eyes…

"Granger, hand me that will you" Malfoy said impatiently. His voice was like cold water on my face.

"Uhh, ok.." Brilliant reply Hermoine…

~DMHG~

(Draco's view)

Her voice is wonderful, I like the way it sounds…I must stop this! Thank God the next class is without her! She did't wait for Potter or Weasel….funny…

~DMHG~

I get to the common room, I see Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise have already gottenthere. As much as I wish I could ignore them, I can't.

"I don't especially feel like being in anyone's company right now, I'll see you tomorrow."

I can imagine the looks of dismay and curiousity spread across my friends faces as I walk up to the dormitory. Oh well, I need to be alone.

~DMHG~

(Hermoine's view)

"'Moine, what's up with you?" Ginny asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply

"…..Is it a boy?" She inquires with an evil smile playing across her lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ginny Weasley." I know damn well what she's talking about…. Has it really become that noticeable? Well, I just hope she hasn't figured out what boy I'm particularly distracted with…..


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.**

**(A/N) As I've said in the previous chapter, I'm not much of a writer. I'm new to this. The last chapter was very short so I'll try my best to make this one longer. Reviews are appreciated! **

Chapter 2: Sparks

(Draco's view)

It's hard to concentrate with her next to me! I hate her so much….she's infuriating! She is just a know-it-all mudblood, nothing more, possibly less. And she has stupid bushy hair that I'd love to run my fingers through…no I wouldn't! Why the hell am I thinking like this? It's like I don't control my thoughts anymore. Snape is stupid for pairing she and I together. I don't care if my godfather knows best! That is shit! Is he testing me, to see how far I can go until I snap?

"Malfoy," She says, "We need to get this done by next week.."

"I know, mudblood, I'm not stupid." I snap back. I see a trace of hurt flicker across her face and for just a second, I regret saying that. But then again, she should be used to the name by now. I've been calling her it for years.

"You could have fooled me!" She huffed.

Well shit now I've pissed her off. Wait, why should I care if I have? Nothing new.

We're just mixing in silence now, I guess. It seems she has decided to ignore me. I wonder if our Prefect patrol duties will coincide? She can't just ignore me then. Honestly I don't know why I care whether she ignores me or not. She's nothing to me…

~DMHG~

(Hermoine's view)

Why did that hurt? Him calling me that. He's called me that since I've known him. Why am I ignoring him? It does no good. We are partners and Prefects. I hope our patrol duties aren't together as well. The entire class after he called me that horrid name was silent. Between us at least.

"Granger, hand me that," he gestured to an ingredient. Of course I have to hand it to him. Our hands brush.

Whoa. Was there sparks there? It has to be static. Not sparks as in feeling. It's a science thing, not feelings. Did he feel it too? Did he feel the sparks?

~DMHG~

The Great Hall at dinner is noisy, as usual. The Gryffindor table usually is. I'm not listening to Ron and Harry argue. I get sick of it. I learn to dwon it out. I think I'm going to leave early.

As I walk out of the Great Hall, I see a flash of platinum blonde hair. Shit, looks like someone else had the same idea. I'll just have to go a different route, avoiding him as well as anyone else who has decided to leave early.

Why does the common room seem so far away? The walk has never seemed this long-

Oh Merlin.

I've run smack into the toned chest of the very person I was avoiding. I can't look up. I can't look into his eyes.

"Granger, if you fancied me, you could have just told me, instead of running into me." He smirked as he said this.

"I most definantly do not fancy you, Malfoy!" I calmly reply. A strange look has come over him. Is his face coming closer? This is a bit strange. And suddenly he's kissing me. He's kissing me?

All I feel are his lips on mine and I seem to be kissing him back and—

"What the hell, Malfoy?" I seem to have snapped out of this trance. I run back down the hall and I can still feel the kiss. It wasn't a gentle one. It was hard and full of passion and lust and a hint of love..Wait, love? No. There were sparks though….I felt fire. Something ignited in me. I need to get away.

~DMHG~

(Draco's view)

What the hell did I just do? Did I just kiss….Hermoine Granger? There were…sparks. I felt like there was fire. That's never happened with Pansy. I find myself disgusted with Pansy lately. But not Granger. Sometimes I ask myself whether or not I was really disgusted with her. She's better looking than Pansy. I should honestly stop thinking like this but I can't seem to stop.

I'm trying to sleep but everything keeps replaying in my mind, the fire inside me is still burning slightly. I wonder if she felt the same thing, if she's still feeling it just like I am. I have to pretend to go to sleep, at least, I don't feel like talking to anyone. What's wrong with me! Everyone is going to suspect something if I keep ignoring my friends and just going up to the dormitory and sleeping. No more after today. But right now, I really don't care what people are saying.

~DMHG~

I forgot about Prefect patrol! Damnit. I have 5 minutes to meet whoever is my partner for tonight. I'll have to run.

It's Granger. Merlin's fucking pants, it's Granger. She's staring at me. With this dumbfounded look on her face. I can't tell whether it's in a good way or in a bad way.

"Well Malfoy, you take corridors 1,2, and 3. I'll take the rest." She said dismissively as she stalked off in the opposite direction. I need more time to think anyways. But I'll still probably find myself missing her company…

~DMHG~

(Hermoine's view)

Just my luck that I get paired with the very person I've been trying to avoid. And I'd been successful up until now. But I think that deep down I was hoping he'd be my partner for patrolling. I fucked it up though. I sent him to do opposite corridors from me and now I won't be seeing him while we are patrolling. I guess it is for the better though. I should not be 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Though honestly I'm not. I should fancy Ron! It would be so much easier. But I don't and I don't know why, there are so many pros! But the one con is what's holding me back. I cannot be with someone I have no interest in.

"Well, Granger, can't seem to get enough of me, can you?" It seems I've had the misfortune to run straight into Malfoy's chest again. Joy.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I just forgot to look where I was going. Why aren't you on the floors I told you to patrol anyways?"

"Because I'm done." He said it likw I should know that already. Oh. I should. It's time to go back.

"Goodnight and goodbye Malfoy" I yell as I run back to the common room. I think I know who will be in my dreams tonight….

**(A/N) Well, it's not particularly long. In fact it's not long at all but it is slightly longer than the last chapter. And by the way this is rated M for chapters to come. Not at the moment. Anyways I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Please do. I need critiquing. I'll update when I can! **


End file.
